His Gift To Her
by Kawaii Violinist
Summary: ONE SHOT Hayama Akito gets Sana a present for Valentine's Day...no flames PLEASE! R&R if you want...


Disclaimer- I don't own Kodomo no Omocha!

~*~This is very original. This is my fic. It's a very late Valentine's Day fic. If this is copying someone else's work, I'm sooo sorry if I am!! I didn't mean to!!

This is my first Kodocha fanfic. Please be nice...NO FLAMES!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary: It's been several years since Akito has returned from America and a week before Valentine's Day. Hayama Akito wants to get Sana something special. Only, he doesn't know what to get her. Then he finds something.

**HIS GIFT TO HER**

By: Kawaii Violinist

_'What do I get her? Should I go to that party of hers? UGHH!! Life is so complicated!' _Akito thinks to himself. He stares out the window as he waited for the bell to ring. In the reflection of the window, he could see his girlfriend passing pieces of paper out to the class. "Don't forget to come to my "Sana's Valentine's Day Party!" Sana says happily. She gives an invitation to everyone in class. 

Akito placed his headphones on, turning the music up a little. He closed his eyes and listened to his CD. Pretending to ignore everyone. He already knew that she was going to give a party on Valentine's Day. She always did every year. In the previous years, he'd never bothered to give her a present, but this year, he knew that this was special. The last year before graduating from high school. 

He knew that he just had to get her something special.

"Hayama-kun?"

"....."  
  


"HAYAMA AKITO!!"

"....."

"Onegai?" 

That did it. He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend looking at him. "…Nani?" He asked. Sana smiled. "You're coming to my party, ne?" She asked him. 

Akito looked her over. "...Maybe. You're still small." Sana's eye twitched. Her smile fell from her face and a frown took its place. "What did you say?" She asked, gritting her teeth in anger, knowing full well what part he thought was small.

His cheetah ears and tail popped out. "You're still small."

"YOU PERVERT!!" 

Sana pulls out her magical mallet and whacked him hard on the head. Luckily, Akito was strong and had a hard head, so he didn't really get hurt, just a small bruise. He mildly glares at her. "What was that for?" He asks her. 

She glares back at him. "You were being a pervert, that's what! Hmph!" Sana turns away from him and sits at her desk. He stared at the back of her head. '_Still beautiful as always._' He thinks to himself.

Just then, the bell rang, starting class. The class starts and they pass their homework up to the front.

During lunch, Akito avoided Sana, knowing that she was still mad at him. But he also knew that her anger at him was fast diminishing to nothing. _'It won't be long until she's back.'_ He soon heard footsteps coming over to his table. "Hayama-kun?"

"......" _'I was right, as always_.'

"Gomen nasai, Hayama-kun, please stop avoiding me." Sana said quietly, bowing her head. '_I hate it when he avoids me._' She thought.

"...What are you doing here? You should be eating."

Sana smiled, glad that he forgave her for hitting him. She looked up at him. "I'm eating with you, silly! Can I sit next to you?" She asks him. Akito barely nods and moves over a little. She takes the seat next to him. "Can you come to my party? Onegai? I really want you to!" Sana pleaded. He leaned closer to her. "If you want, I'll go." He says quietly. 

She nods happily at him. "HAI!!! I want you to come!"

"Rei?"

"Rei-kun won't be there! Only momma and her editor."

"I'll come, then."

"YAY! Arigatou, Hayama-kun!" Sana quickly kisses his cheek and walks happily over to where Aya was. Akito silently watches her as she talked animatedly with her lifelong friend. _'What kind of a present can I give her? Hey...Wasn't she supposed to be sitting with me?'_

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~

He is in his room on his bed on Valentine's Day. _'What should I get her?'_ Akito thinks as he stares at the ceiling. _'She has everything she wants. She doesn't need anything else.' _Akito sighed. _'I hope she likes what I get her. But what am I supposed to get her?'_

Akito finally gets out of his bed and takes some money out of the box that stored the money he had saved while working at a part time job. He worked at the same karate school he graduated in not long ago. He is now the instructor's assistant, earning a good pay at this job. Everyday, he would still train after working. 

Akito leaves his house with some of the money he'd saved and then headed towards the mall. He's nearly been at the mall for a few hours. 

Still nothing perfect for her. 

A teddy bear shop soon catches his eye. _'Why didn't I see this place earlier?'_ He walks in and looks at all the teddy bears. He sees blue bears, black bears, red bears...None of them are perfect. After an hour in the shop, something finally interests him. It reminds him of Sana. 

_'Perfect.'_ He likes it and pays for it. 

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~

Akito rings Sana's doorbell that night, holding Sana's wrapped present carefully.

"HAYAMA-KUN!! You came!!" 

She hugs him tightly. When she pulls back, she sees a slight smile on him. 

"YOU SMILED!!" 

He doesn't say anything nor does he deny that he smiled. He leans down and kisses her. She kisses back gently. They pull slowly away from each other. 

"Hayama-kun..."

"I have a present for you." 

"Really?! Can I have it now?"

"Later."

"Okay! Come on!! TIME FOR GAMES!!" 

Sana drags Akito to the living room and everyone started to play games.

After games, it was time to eat dinner. Everyone got plates of food and sat around, talking happily and eating the delicious food. Hayama stood in the shadows, watching everyone eat. 

"Here you go, Hayama! Have some sushi!" Sana says, offering him a plate of sushi. 

Akito takes the plate with a slight nod. Sana grinned. "Enjoy the food!" She says happily and skips away from the dark corner. He watches her as she moves from one group to another.

***After the party***

Akito decided to give her the gift after everyone had left. The mess made from the party had been cleaned up and now Akito is standing besides the kitchen table. "Would you like some tea, Hayama-kun?" Sana asks him. 

Akito shakes his head no as she walks closer to him. "Akito. Call me Akito." He tells her softly enough that only she could hear him. Sana smiles and nod. "All right then, Haya...Akito-kun. You can call me Sana!"

"Baka. I already call you Sana, Sana-chan."

"Oh yeah! That's right. Oops! I forgot. Gomen nasai, Akito-kun!" He stops her apologies by kissing her again. 

Moments later, he pulls away. Sana looks up at him. He was a whole head taller than she was.

"How many more times are you going to do that?"

"Enough to keep you quiet. Maybe more."

"Why do you do that?"

"Because I can't get enough of you. I think I'll just take you and not give you your present."

"YOU PERVERT!!!"

"Uh oh......Better run." 

Akito runs away as Sana takes out her magical mallet. Sana chases after him. _'Mou! He just knows when to ruin a romantic moment!!'_

"YOU PERVERT!! GET BACK HERE!!"

BONK!! __

_'My life is good now. Better than before...'_ Akito thinks as Sana hits him with her mallet. _'It's much better than before…'_

"Where's my present you said you were going to give me later? You said so yourself!" 

He looks at her and grabs her hand just as she was about to hit him again. "Akito, what are…" Akito stops her talking and kisses her deeply. Sana's eyes widened. 

_'What is he doing?!'_

She raises her other hand to hit him, but he catches that one as well. Sana struggled in his arms. She tried to resist, but he was too strong. Slowly, Sana returns the kiss, relaxing against the wall as Akito's weight leaned comfortably against her. 

He pulls away after several moments. His eyes going soft, and his posture relaxed enough for her to see. Sana looks up at him. 

"...Happy Valentine's Day." He says quietly.

Her eyes narrowed. _'Did he just...? And where is...?'_

"Here." He handed her a nicely wrapped present. "I wrapped it myself." 

Sana's eyes widened. It was a beautifully wrapped box. "Wow...Did you...?"

"Hai."

Sana opens the gift. She gasped in surprise. "Akito..." She takes the gift out. It was a light brown teddy bear that was holding a rainbow in its arms. On one side, there was a star sewn onto it. She looks up at him. "Akito...Thank you so much!!" She hugs him tightly, feeling him stiffen slightly before relaxing again. Slowly, Sana felt his hands wrap around her waist.

"Do you like it?"

"Hai!! Arigatou sooo very much!! I LOVE it!!!" His eyes softened as she pulled back. He presses his forehead against hers. "I'm...glad."

"Akito-kun, why'd did you though?"

Akito pulled back, running his hands through her hair. Sana looks up, her eyes full of love and curiosity. "Because..." He whispered. "Because this year is special. Before we graduate. That's why." He leans in and kisses her again. They pull back once again. "Akito?"

"..."

"What would say if I wanted to quit acting and go to college with you?"

"...You won't be able to."

Sana's eye twitched again that day. "What?!?! What do you mean?!"

"I mean what I say."

"AKITO!!!"

BONK!!!

Sana hits Akito on the head with her mallet angrily. He rubs his head and throws the mallet away from her in a flash. Sana's eyes narrowed. "I have more where that came from." She threatened softly. He mildly glares at her. "Let me finish." Akito says simply. Sana sighs in defeat. "Fine."

"I meant that you love acting too much to quit."

"But...!"

"Sana. Don't give up on something you love. Keep acting."  
  


"OK...I know!! I'll keep acting and go to the same college as you!! How does that sound?"

"......I don't hate it."

"Great!!!" She exclaims. Akito nods and smiles a little at her cuteness. Sana grins as she sees his smile. 

"YOU SMILED AGAIN!!"

"Aa." He says and looks at his watch. "I'm going, Sana-chan." He tells her affectionately. Sana nods and walks him to the door. 

At the doorway, Akito leans down and captures her lips for the last time that night. 

"Ja." He says as he pulls away. 

Sana looks up and smiles. "Ja ne, Akito-kun." She says back to him. Akito turns and begins to walk home.

Sana waves at his retreating back. "Ja ne, Akito!! See you tomorrow!!!" She sees him wave backwards and closes her front door. '_Good night, my love_.'

Akito looks up at the moon. '_What a night. It was interesting. I'm glad Sana liked the present._' He smiled slightly at the full moon. '_This is a night to remember and the days after this._' And Hayama Akito couldn't wait for the days to come.

~THE END~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, what did you think? Please review!

NO FLAMES!!!!


End file.
